


Remember my heart, not my body

by GeekMom13



Series: Soulmate works [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Yuri falls asleep the night before his 18th birthday ready to swap with some random fan- that had been the luck of every skater in the rink so far- he only hoped his fan was a skater too.Day 1 of Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018- Birthdays





	Remember my heart, not my body

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Yuri woke up and felt like he was flying through the air.

Probably because he was.

 _Fuck_.

He landed on the ice hard and just stayed there. He could immediately tell a few things about his soulmate- he was older, an ice skater and a man. Well, that and he’d have a hell of a bruise in the morning.

Yuri could hear yelling and music still playing. He looked down at his body, in costume- and _crap this isn’t just practice._

He slowly climbed onto his skates, looking around for Yakov. Then he realized that Yakov wouldn’t be here. He had to find his  _soulmate’s_ coach.

He scanned the crowd. No one looked overly angry. He glanced at the costume again and couldn’t place it. Then again, most seniors tended toward the standard black pants and some designed shirt on top for at least one of their costumes.

He looked around the rink again, still trying to drag his brain from sleep and adjust to the new body.

Finally, he spotted _his_ coach.

Celestino. Trying to break through the security at the opening. He started making his way off the ice with a few stumbles along the way.

He didn’t even have a chance to snap on blade guards before he was sat down in a chair, medic checking his pulse and working a cuff on his arm. Once that seemed normal, Yuri’s face just adjusted and a light was pointed directly into his eyes.

He swore under his breath and that caught the medic’s attention.

“What is your name?”

 _"Now_ you ask. Don’t even bother getting to know me before grabbing at my chin!”

Celestino moved the medic out of the way and leaned over Yuri, “I’m pretty sure you’re _not_ my Phichit.”

“Phichit?!” Yuri shouted.

“Yes… Phichit Chulanont.”

Judging by the unimpressed look on his face as Yuri let off on a tirade, Celestino knew at least a _little_ Russian.

“So, are you going to let me know your name now? Or will we continue with the tantrum?”

“Yuri. um, Plisetsky, not the one that used to skate with you.” He looked down as he snapped on his skate guards.

“I figured. _My_ Yuuri wouldn’t have _that _ mouth. Plus there aren’t many skating Yuri's coming up on switching age.”

Yuri looked up, “How’d you know I was a skater? Victor’s the only one with a skater soulmate that I know of.”

“Simple,” Celestino handed him the water bottle, “You fall like a skater. Someone with experience beyond the simple balance games.”

Yuri nodded and looked at the bottle. He _hated_ sharing water bottles. But was it really sharing if this was _Phichit’s_ bottle he’d be drinking using _Phichit’s_ body?

Why is this not covered in the books?

Eventually, the dry feeling in the rink made the decision for him and he drank as Celestino was on the phone- he kept hearing Phichit’s name mixed in with a language he wasn’t able to place. Yuri figured they were headed to get him out of the costume.

Celestino hung up and turned to Yuri, “Okay, so… Phichit will just compete after you switch back. Yakov hasn’t responded yet-”

“He won’t.”

“What?”

“Until Georgi stops by in the morning, Yakov won’t take any calls.”

“Explain.”

“First, Yakov doesn’t exactly _do_ feelings. That’s Lilia’s job and she is touring right now. I wasn’t about to pull her from her company.”

“Makes sense.”

“And second, would _you_ want Yakov to be the first person your soulmate encounters?”

Celestino cringed.

“Yeah… So… Georgi is probably at my place now with the recording I made. Chulanont probably won’t understand a word of it though… I was expecting someone else.”

Yuri was stopped by a hand to the chest and pushed into an abandoned hallway.

“Are you going to hurt him?”

“What?”

“Phichit. Are you going to reject him?”

“I-”

“Let me tell you a story. About a sweetheart of a skater that waited three years. _Three years_ to hopefully wake up in a different body. He watched his rinkmate wake up one day and start speaking panicked Russian _because of a dog_. He made up his mind then and there to make sure he was ready.”

“Cel-”

“He bought special clothes for the occasion, a bit odd but… I’ll let him tell you that bit. He made sure his phone was unlocked so his soulmate could call. He laid out notes in every language he could. And he was crushed when he woke up in his own bed. If you’re hung up on someone else I need to know-”

“I’m not… I just figured it’d be a Russian fan. Like everyone else has.”

“Oh.”

Celestino turned and started to walk in the direction they were headed before. Yuri followed after, trying to ignore the strange looks from people who didn’t know _why_ the normally bubbly skater had fallen and not gotten up if he could walk just fine, and why he wasn’t offering selfies like normal.

Soon, he was sitting in a locker room, untying the skates and hearing Celestino talking in yet _another_ language Yuri didn’t speak.

The bag next to him started to blast out _Tough Lover_.

Celestino pulled out the phone and frowned, “You know this number?”

Yuri glanced, it was Georgi’s number, “Um, yeah.”

He tossed the phone.

_“Hello?”_

_“Yuri?”_

_“Yeah, Phichit?”_

_“Yeah. Uh… Georgi wasn’t sure how to unlock your phone.”_

_“Oh, okay.”_

_“He needs to so he can talk to Yakov.”_

_“Oh… uh, can you put him on?”_

There was a rustling,   _“Yuri?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“The phone didn’t unlock for your face.”_

_“It won’t… You need to use my coat.”_

_“Your coat?”_

_“Yes… there’s… Georgi, I swear I will cut you with my knife shoes if you tell anyone this.”_

_“You wouldn’t, but you know me.”_

_“There’s a patch inside my coat. Use that.”_

More rustling and then a snort that had clearly been hidden.

_“Yura-”_

_“Don’t.”_

_“It’s…”_

_“Georgi, I swear-”_

_“Fine, fine. One sec… Okay. Thanks. Yakov will call Celestino”_

_“Thanks Georgi.”_

_“Anytime,”_ he heard some more rustling and then Georgi whispering, _“He seemed happy.”_

Yuri drew in a quick breath, _“Thanks.”_

_“Anytime Yura. You’re as good as family, you know that.”_

_“Yeah. Can you-”_

He didn’t have to finish the question.

_“Hi, Yuri.”_

Yuri laughed, _“It’s weird hearing my own voice.”_

_“Yeah, kinda.”_

_“So, I guess you’re my soulmate huh selfie-boy.”_

_“Yeah… I’ll have to learn about the best angles for ice tigers now I guess.”_

_“Tsch. Every angle is a good angle for me.”_

They talked for a few more minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder, Celestino holding his phone out with a text pulled up.

There were instructions to get Yuri onto a plane to… _Poland…_ where he’d meet up with Phichit and they’d have a twelve-hour-layover to get to know each other, initiate the switch back and hopefully catch a long enough nap to complete the switch.

There was a small bit in Russian after that was obviously meant for him. _Apparently_ , Yakov felt the need to remind him that he is currently a representative of his soulmate and it is an honor to be allowed to represent his soulmate, for however long. He might have also threatened Yuri with an entire _month_ of Lilia running his exercise regime.

_“You still there, Yuri?”_

_“Uh, yeah… Celestino was just showing me the plans.”_

_“What are the plans… Georgi has been talking with Yakov and there’s- there’s a lot of yelling.”_

_“Sounds about normal.”_

_“Okay. I guess I have to fill out the exception forms now… is there anything special I need to grab for you?”_

_“No, Georgi knows where I packed my bag, just in case.”_

_“Oh, okay… I’ll send Ciao Ciao the stuff I need. He has keys to my place.”_

They spent a few more minutes on the phone and Celestino tapped his shoulder, motioning to the warmups he laid out.

_“Um, Phichit… I’m still in costume.”_

_“Oh… yeah. You would be.”_

_“I… need to change but…”_

_“It’s fine, Yuri. We’re soulmates afterall.”_

_“Well, when you say it that way it sounds stupid.”_

_“No, it sounds like you already care, Yuri. It’s cute. See you in a few hours!”_

_“Yeah… see you soon.”_

Yuri pressed the end call and handed the phone to Celestino, “He said some _ciao ciao_ had his key and would know what to pack. Do you know how to get a hold of them?”

“That’s me.”

“Oh. Makes sense you have a key.”

“Yeah. Now, off with that before it gets ruined. It’s already hit the ice so I’ll have someone look it over.”

Yuri flinched and carefully pulled off the shirt, the side he landed on already feeling a little stiff. Celestino hummed and pressed on the reddened skin of his shoulder, “Well, that’s going to hurt tomorrow.”

Yuri nodded and continued changing. He shook the wrinkles out of the costume and helped Celestino hang it up.

“You need to stretch before we leave. We can run through the press responses while you do.”

Yuri sat on the floor and went to begin his normal stretches- quickly discovering where Phichit’s limits were. He lacked the extension Yuri had in his legs, but he was able to twist more.

“We’ll stick to the basics- Soulmate switch, you wish to have privacy, when you are ready to reveal details you will do so. I will do most of the talking. Everyone who heard you speaking Russian or heard your name have agreed to stay quiet.”

“Okay. Can I say one thing for the press?”

“Depends.”

“I just want to say see you soon.”

“That can be done.”

Celestino would regret that as soon as they got in front of the press. He could see the smug look on Phichit’s face but couldn’t stop when he stepped up to the mics, sliding on a smile that was more natural for his skater and energetically exclaimed, “I can’t wait to hold you in my arms in Barcelona, my Phichit!”

He had to just smile and place a _gentle_ hand on the shoulder- the one Yuri hit the ice with, squeezing in warning as Yuri struck Phichit’s signature pose. “I think that’s all for today… as you can tell, our little soulmate here is eager to hop on a plane!”

* * *

 

Yuri had been given a pin that declared him as a _soulmate exemption_. It had taken Celestino a while to convince the initial person to offer an anonymous one instead of the one emblazoned with his real name.

Everyone he came across was quick to congratulate him- many offering stories about their own first meeting. He kept reminding himself that Phichit would never be rude and it wasn’t worth a month of Lilia to tell anyone off.

Soon he was landing in Poland, being ushered through the security line, unable to answer specific questions about Phichit’s travels or history. Yakov had already set things up for them to meet at a hotel- a car was waiting for him as he exited the airport.

Yuri watched as the buildings passed by, occasionally catching Phichit’s reflection in the window.

He briefly considered texting his phone but remembered that Georgi probably wouldn’t have told Phichit the trick. He was rubbing over the back of the phone as they slowed in front of the hotel. He could see blonde hair in the lobby- Phichit must have beat him here.

He nodded at the driver and headed inside, making his way over to... himself.

“Phichit?”

He found himself knocked back with a hug. He hasn’t been the shorter one in a hug since his last growth spurt. He had long ago shot past Otabek and Yuuri, only recently catching up to Victor, Georgi and Christophe. Not many people broke past the shell he built.

It felt really nice, that sense of safety as you’re folded into someone’s arms and tucked under their chin. He let himself melt against his own body, soaking in the affection Phichit was giving.

“Should we, uh… head up now?”

“Yeah, I should probably drop my- uh- your stuff.”

“Okay. There’s a restaurant nearby that seems pretty private.”

Phichit still hadn’t let him go, simply pulling back and leaving an arm around his shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned in close, feeling like he was sixteen again, leaning into Georgi after a fight with his Mom.

He could hear the elevator and then feel the slow ascent, ten dings before Phichit was guiding him out again. Yuri thought to himself that they must be near the top floor.

He looked around and it was the standard hotel setup- carpet that didn’t show stains, outdated wallpaper and lighting that was just a little too warm. Phichit lead them into the room, it had two beds and he had laid down Yuri’s beat up tiger print luggage at the foot of the bed.

Yuri followed suit, resting the luggage Celestino packed at the foot of the other bed.

“Um, I think you’ll need this?” Phichit said gently, holding out Yuri’s phone.

Yuri fished the phone out of his own pocket, offering it to Phichit.

Phichit immediately opened up the camera and pulled Yuri against him and snapping a quick selfie, “You must not need a selfie stick with arms this long!”

Yuri laughed and Phichit held out the phone- Yuri’s face had a sweet smile on it, eyes sparkling green, with his hair pulled in to a high ponytail, lacking his signature braid.

Anyone looking at the photo would assume it was a look-a-like.

Not that a scowling Phichit was any better.

Phichit laughed and said they should take another photo. In this one, Yuri imitated Phichit like he had on the tv- Phichit putting on his best grumpy face.

They snapped a few more photos, laughing as they tried to outdo the weirdness before heading to dinner. Yakov had sent Phichit with a card to use, probably one of the general _expense accounts_ that Yuri’s sponsors give him for travel.

They walked down the street, Phichit quick to toss an arm around Yuri- Yuri glad that Phichit’s face didn’t show a blush as easy as his own.

“So, we’ve done the whole _soulmates freakout_ , what’s next on the checklist?” Yuri asked.

“Well, I think we’re _supposed_ to kiss and then we swap back when we sleep. But I’m an old fashioned kinda man. I will not give it up that easy.”

Yuri coughed and choked on his water.

“I’m a _gentleman_ my dear Yuri, I do not simply kiss every man who magics himself into my body.”

“You’re more dramatic than the old man.”

“Good. I’ve been practising. I couldn’t have anyone else be Yuuri’s most dramatic contact!”

Yuri just glared and looked over the menu. They placed their orders, Phichit randomly referencing early Victorian courtship rules throughout.

“I believe you are now permitted to hold my hand,” Phichit exclaimed, tapping his lip.

“Who said _I’m_ the one courting _you_. As the older one, shouldn’t you be courting me?”

Phichit gasped, “Are you saying I’m _old_?” he reached over and ruffled his hair, “Am I turning gray… Oh no, I can see them now! Why did no one tell me! Is the entire back of my head gray and no one wanted to be the one to tell me?”

Yuri’s lip twitched as he tried to hold in laughter. He had spent most of the time around Phichit avoiding interaction, not wanting to be dragged in to the circus that was Victor and Yuuri’s life. He was starting to regret that decision.

“Fine, as the older, wiser, more handsome one of the pair-”

“Hey!”

Phichit smiled, “I will court you. The younger, more innocent, prettier one of the pair!”

Yuri couldn’t hold in his laughter.

“I mean have you _looked_ at these eyelashes? Now… what are your terms my fair damsel?”

“Damsel?”

“Yes. Damsel sounds better than damoiseau and both are applicable.”

Yuri wasn’t sure if he really wanted to challenge.

“So, am I permitted to hold your hand?”

Yuri kept looking away, watching someone else’s mannerisms in your own body was just _weird._ But he slid his hand, palm up, on the table- smiling when he felt Phichit take the invitation.

“So, tell me more about you. So far I know Victor riles you up like a brother, Otabek can ground you and there is a good chance that Yuuri has influenced your skating choices- especially since meeting him.”

“I- well… Mom is in and out. She likes to show up and look like she gives a shit randomly. She’ll probably get in your face at some point about us and someone on your instagram. Feel free to tell her to fuck off- we all do.”

“Oh, Yuri.”

“You sound _just_ like Katsudon did when we explained her to him. He found out _after_ meeting her, unfortunately. We were out with Victor and she just went off on them.”

“Oh, that had to be fun.”

“He had his arm around both of us at the time.”

Phichit laughed, “Oh man.”

“Victor and I just dismissed her and she followed behind yelling about _impropriety_.”

“I am going to have to use that one on him.”

Yuri smiled and looked to their linked hands. He brushed his thumb back and forth, glancing up to see a blush forming.

“So, Celestino told me a fun story.”

“Oh no… I _swear_ the singlets and heels were borrowed.”

“Okay, that was not in the story I heard. I need to hear this one.”

“So, one of our rinkmates was _obsessed_ with Beyonce’s song single ladies. She was about to turn 18 so we all learned the dance. Yuuri, Leo and I rented a karaoke machine.”

“Uh-huh. _Rented_.”

“And so we did what might be the best or worst rendition of the song ever. In costume.”

 _“Please_ tell me there’s a video.”

“So, we’re mid-strut and Celestino comes in to the common room with cake and balloons and Chrissy’s _parents._ Leo and Yuuri hid behind me and _almost_ yanked the singlet off of _little Phichit_.”

“Oh. My. God.”

“And so there’s these three adults just staring at three boys in these black sequins and crystals covered _women’s_ singlets, in spikes… with the instrumental track of Single Ladies in the background. And I waved… with the aluminum foil covered arm.”

“Why was it covered in foil?”

“We realized right before that none of us had the glove! You _can’t_ do Single Ladies _without_ the bling, Yuri! We aren’t _heathens_.”

Yuri chuckled at just how insulted Phichit sounded over the thought of skipping the glove.

“Anyway. So, what story did he tell you if it wasn’t that? Was it the time I tricked Yuuri into smuggling a hamster into the rink?”

“Uh, no… but Yuuri has told me that one. It was about _your_ eighteenth birthday.”

“Oh. Yeah… I went a bit overboard.”

“Tell me about the pajamas.”

Phichit groaned, “Oh… I went out and found the _softest_ pajamas I could so that my soulmate would be comfortable. I was so excited to find such soft pants on sale. But since my birthday is after Easter and I was in America… I didn’t find out until I was all dressed and Yuuri was looking over my outfit… That it had a tail.”

“A… tail?”

“A bunny tail, specifically. If you were older… you would have snapped into a body with a bunny tail on his pajamas.”

“I almost wish I was older now.”

“Yes, but then you’d have to court me instead!”

Dinner continued on that way, sharing a few embarrassing stories between them. Neither let go of the hand they were holding, heading back to the hotel after dessert and missing a few fans snapping photos.

Their phones were going crazy by the time they got back to their room, but since neither coach was calling, they ignored it.

Phichit slipped off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, his back against the headboard, leaving room for Yuri to climb up next to him.

“So, did you want to talk more… or…” Yuri was kicking at the floor and avoiding watching Phichit’s reaction to the question.

“Well, I’ve waited twenty-two years for my first kiss. If you’re not quite ready I can wait a bit longer until you are.”

Yuri looked up at the kindness showing on his face. “I mean- I’m ready to nap? So I think maybe now would be a good time.”

Phichit patted the bed next to him, tucking his feet under him to face the open space.

Yuri wasn’t sure how to proceed so he followed what Phichit had done, slipping off his shoes and awkwardly climbing on to the bed.

A pale hand reached out and grabbed his and Yuri jumped back. Phichit immediately pulled away and curled into himself. Yuri noticed the tension Phichit was holding, trying to avoid touching Yuri with a body much bigger than he was used to- it was quite the feat on the skinny double bed.

“Hey, relax… I’m just… not used to this.”

Phichit looked up.

“I just… Yuuri and Georgi aren’t usually _touchy_. The old man is but he mainly clings onto Katsudon.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Yuri nudged Phichit until he relaxed a bit, “So we should probably kiss now.”

Phichit laughed, “Good thing _you’re_ not in charge of courting…”

Yuri shoved his shoulder and leaned in closer.

“So, how did you want to do this? Count of three, rock paper scissors on who makes the first mo-”

He was cut off by Yuri’s lips. At first, both kept their hands on the bed, awkwardly leaning in towards one another. Phichit pulled back, making a face.

“That…”

“Was awful.” Yuri was barely holding in a laugh.

“Yeah, it really was…” Phichit joined in on the snorts and they both ended up laughing until their sides hurt randomly squeaking out _obviously first kiss,_ and _so, so bad_ and _let's pretend it didn’t happen that way._

Soon they were both laying on their sides, shaking off the last of the laughter. Phichit reached out and touched Yuri’s face, gently pulling him closer.

They allowed themselves to cuddle more this time, Yuri draping himself over Phichit, using the smaller body he was in to enjoy a little control over the situation. It felt weird to run his hands over his own chest- and even weirder to try and touch Phichit’s.

Exploration could _definitely_ wait until they were back in their proper bodies.

He grabbed Phichit’s hand and held it between them, letting his thumb gently stroke Phichit’s hand.

When he pulled back, both of them were blushing a bit.

“I think that went better.”

“Definitely. Do you think it was enough?”

Phichit smirked, “Maybe one more kiss? Just in case?”

Yuri obliged before they cuddled close and let their eyes close.

This time, when Yuri woke up, he was definitely _not_ flying. His was pinned down to the bed by a snoring Phichit. _Well, at least he doesn’t drool,_ Yuri thought to himself.

Yuri gently shook Phichit awake, “Hey… Hamster boy.”

“No, no awake yet.”

“Hamster boy.”

“You should really stop calling me that.”

“Hmmmm, I like it though.” Yuri joked while rubbing Phichit’s shoulder.

“Then I’m calling you angry cat son.”

“WHAT?” Yuri sat up as much as he could with Phichit still clinging on to him.

“Yup. I’ll use your nickname to your face.”

“That is _not_ my nickname.”

“Ask Yuuri. Victor calls you that all the time.”

“This is why I like Georgi better!” Yuri pouted out.

Phichit stretched and kissed Yuri on the cheek, grabbing his phone.

 _1,578 new notifications  
_ _18 missed calls_

“Uh, Yuri. Check your phone.”

Yuri grabbed his phone and Phichit recognized the very clear _fuck_ in Russian.

“Yakov is _pissed_.”

Phichit removed the phone from Yuri’s hand, turning it off and placing both their phones on the table. He gently kissed Yuri- they’d have plenty of time to deal with all the excitement _later._ For now, he would enjoy every minute he had.


End file.
